Porque amarte significa lastimarte
by Princessa Rose Bernstein
Summary: Jimmy no es capaz de comprender a Alison como el mejor amigo de la pareja, Cliff Lewis lo hace. Solamente trata de demostrarle a su esposa sus sentimientos, consiguiendo como respuesta que Alison hiciera lo mismo. ¿Podrán finalmente entenderse? "Look Back in Anger" Jimmy Porter x Alison Porter/ Cliff Lewis x Alison Porter.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de "Look Back in Anger" son propiedad de John Osborne. Solamente la trama de este fic es mía.

_**Porque amarte significa lastimarte…**_

Jimmy nunca se preocupaba por cuidar su matrimonio, la relación que tenían con Alison desde hace más de cuatro años. Las cosas parecían estar estables un día, y al siguiente, todo era un completo desastre. Él disfrutaba herirla, ya que deseaba provocar alguna razón, aunque sea llanto.

Cliff odiaba ver cómo la pobre mujer sufría por culpa de su esposo, por esa razón la defendía, en un intento vano por protegerla, aunque su amigo no hiciera caso cuando lo obligaba.

La rutina mataba el alma de Porter, y por ello, condenaba a todos a su alrededor siendo Alison la primera en sufrir.

A pesar del sufrimiento, Alison seguía allí. Seguía siendo la esposa fiel y sumisa, parecía no importar cuánto le costara, ella debía seguir siendo esposa de Jimmy porque volver con sus padres no le interesaba como opción.

El 14 de febrero era día de San Valentín, un día que Jimmy odiaba debido a su trasfondo comercial, aunque fuera ideal para su puesto de dulces y que las ventas incrementaban esa mañana. Por ello, nunca regalaba nada a su esposa, ni siquiera su buen humor.

Porter veía a su esposa preparar el desayuno, no tenía flores, no tenía chocolates ni siquiera una tarjera romántica o un oso de felpa. Absolutamente nada pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Buenos días.-Jimmy hablaba en voz alta. Alison volteaba a verlo y sonreía débilmente. Lo siguiente fue recibir un beso frío y sin sentimiento en sus labios por parte de su esposo.

-Cliff irá solo a atender el puesto o irás con él?-preguntaba, como si la falta de sentimiento no importara.

-Él puede hacerlo bien sin mí.-decía, tomando una taza de té y uno de los periódicos semanales.

Alison decidió no contestar, ya que era lo acostumbrado que el pobre galés que tenían como vecino trabajara solo. Estaba segura que Cliff tendría un regalo de San Valentín para ella, como todos los años.

Antes que ella pudiera sentarse, Lewis entraba sonriente, con un bello ramo de flores en una mano y un oso de peluche en el otro.

-Buenos días, hermosa.-Cliff besaba los labios de Alison. –Espero que te gusten.-

Jimmy veía a su esposa sonreír y comportarse dulce con el amigo que tenían en común. Por fuera, no le daba mucha importancia, cuando por dentro, estaba muriéndose de celos.

-Así que tú también eres otro idiota que cae en esta farsa comercial o solamente buscas una excusa para llevarla a la cama?-hablaba en tono frío, mostrando su desagrado con la situación.

Cliff, acostumbrado a esa clase de comentarios, sonreía y se acercaba a su amigo. –Oh, no te preocupes, ambos sabemos quién es mi verdadero enamorado este día.-bromeaba y le entregaba una tarjeta con forma de corazón.

Porter la rompía y la arrojaba al suelo. –Sí que aparte de ignorante, eres un verdadero idiota.-

Alison posaba sus ojos azules en ellos. Veía con cierta tristeza la situación, comprendiendo que su esposo nunca sería como Cliff, nunca le demostraría lo que siente por ella sin entrar en el juego de osos y ardillas. Ponía las flores en agua y frente a la ventana, mientras que dejaba al oso en la mesa.

Una vez que Cliff y Jimmy dejaban de pelear, el galés abandonaba el apartamento para asistir a su trabajo, sin saber que allí se desataría una fuerte tormenta.

Porter observaba los movimientos de su esposa, luego veía al oso con odio. ¿Quién se creía Cliff Lewis como para dar semejante regalo a _su _esposa? Aprovechaba que Alison salía por unos minutos y tomaba el objeto.

Una vez que ella regresaba, se decidió a arrojárselo. Podía decir por la expresión de su mujer que estaba confundida.

-No lo adoras? Te vi sonreír bastante al verlo después de todo.-Jimmy buscaba pleito.

-Sí, es muy bonito. Un gesto muy dulce por parte de Cliff. Aunque sabes que no es la primera vez que me da obsequios por el día de San Valentín.-contestaba ella con simpleza.

-Desearías que yo también te diera cosas así, ¿no?-

-No Jimmy, son personas diferentes pero eso no significa que…-pero él no la dejó seguir.

-Sabes que no creo en estas trampas comerciales.-

-Sí.-contestaba ella fríamente. –Pero eso no quita que sea lindo sentirse querido de vez en cuando…-

Porter soltaba una risa sarcástica. Veía la expresión de Alison, ella estaba triste, se podía decir que estaba dolida por la actitud de su esposo.

-Tú… diciéndome a mí que es lindo sentirse querido… _TÚ_!-Jimmy gritaba, comenzando así, otro de sus grandes monólogos ofensivos.—Y _YO _QUÉ TENGO QUE DECIR ENTONCES, ALISON?! TENGO QUE COMPLACERTE?-preguntaba retóricamente. –ADIVINA QUÉ?! NO TE AMO, NUNCA TE AMÉ Y POR MÁS QUE PASEMOS CINCUENTA AÑOS CASADOS, NUNCA LO HARÉ! ACOSTUMBRATE A ESTE SENTIMIENTO DE SOLEDAD, QUERIDA… PORQUE ES LO ÚNICO QUE TENDREMOS!-

Los ojos azules de Alison se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba acostumbrada a ese frío sentimiento de rencor que llenaba el alma de su marido, pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera oír aquellos comentarios. Muchas veces sentía que se había casado con un monstruo, con un bastardo insensible y sin corazón. Millones de veces más se preguntaba porqué no se atrevía a abandonarlo permanentemente…

-DUELE NO ES ASÍ?!-oía a su esposo seguir, pero él no recibía más respuesta que esas lágrimas. –Y _YO_ QUÉ, ALISON? NO TE VEO A _TI _DÁNDOME UN REGALO EN ESTE DÍA…NUNCA ME DISTE NADA!-

-Te di algo que no se puede reemplazar ni comprar, Jimmy…-contestaba suave y débilmente, mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo por sus ojos. Se llevaba una mano a la boca y dejaba escapar un suave sollozo.

-QUÉ DIJISTE, QUERIDA?-Jimmy posaba sus ojos azul oscuro, que no mostraban ni una pizca de amor o compasión.

-Te di mi _amor_… Te di _todo_ mi amor y mi corazón! Siempre te amé, y lo sabes. Sé que _tú_ me amas, porque si no… no hubieras luchado tanto para hacerme tu esposa. Sigo esperando el día Jimmy… el día que no me pongas a prueba.-Alison contestaba, luchando para no quebrarse.

Jimmy Porter era una persona complicada y bastante difícil de tratar, era incomprendido por su propia esposa, por su mejor amigo, la única que quizás lo entendía, al menos un poco, era Helena. Su amante y mejor amiga de Alison. Debía aceptar que su corazón aún latía fuerte ante el pensamiento de aquella actriz. No era amor, era pasión… aquel tipo de fuego que no siempre se consigue, era algo especial, después de todo.

Olvidaba que su esposa había perdido un niño recientemente, que eso la hacía más sensible que de costumbre. Y aún así, estaba torturándola y reduciéndola a aquellas lágrimas llenas de dolor. Simplemente, no sabía cómo actuar al ver su objetivo cumplido, mientras que ella simplemente se encerraba en su dormitorio.

"_Pero qué diablos he…?" _Pensaba para luego posar su mirada en el oso de felpa. Nuevamente, lo tomaba en sus brazos, examinándolo y odiándolo cada vez más. Aceptar que Cliff, sin ser el esposo, era mejor para ella que él.

Una vez que Alison logró tranquilizarse, salía de la habitación y nuevamente, veía a Jimmy con el juguete en sus manos. Tomaba unas camisas que había planchado y las guardaba en su armario, perfectamente dobladas.

"_Siempre supe que Jimmy sería así, que él era más de lo que podía soportar y aún así, me decidí a luchar por él. Porque lo amaba, porque mi corazón ya estaba en sus manos. Nunca traté de cambiarlo, pero tampoco… intenté comprenderlo. Sin embargo, él tampoco trata de entenderme a mí, porque solamente cree que el único que sufre y sufrió es… él." _

Salió de la habitación para ver cómo su esposo destrozaba el regalo que el galés le había hecho con tanto cariño. Nuevamente, su corazón estaba roto. –Qué haces, Jimmy?-preguntaba, en un tono carente de todo afecto.

-No necesitabas otro de éstos, mi querida esposa, o ¿acaso te importaba?-

-Me importaba. Pero creo que es lo que me merezco… nunca traté de comprenderte en profundidad, y tú tampoco lo hiciste conmigo. Nos casamos demasiado pronto, y pareciera que esto fue un error.-contestaba fríamente.

La frialdad y la indiferencia eran armas de defensa en Alison. Aquella mujer adoptaba una posición neutral frente al odio de su esposo, convirtiéndola en alguien sumisa a sus deseos. _"Jimmy no quería al bebé, sino… le hubiera dolido tanto como a mí el haberlo perdido. Sin embargo, la única que llora por ello soy yo…"_

Aquella rubia se rompía, rompía en llanto y simplemente se quebraba frente a él. Jimmy, aparentemente frío, veía la situación cuando verla llorar con ese sentimiento y llena de desesperación. –Alison…-la llamaba suavemente, arrodillándose y abrazándola. –Eres mi princesa…eres mi brillante y frágil ardillita. Lamento mucho haberte lastimado de esa manera… pero, no creo que esto sea un error.-

El tono de voz de Porter era suave y acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de su esposa. –Realmente… sé que me amas, y yo también te amo… pero sabes lo que significa el amor para mí.-

-Lastimarme hasta que no quede más de mí…-Alison contestaba débilmente.

Cientos de veces, pensaba que disfrutaría más la vida si estuviera casada con alguien como Cliff Lewis. Él era cálido, atento y afectuoso con ella. Sin embargo, las cosas pasaban por una razón, le gustara aceptarlo o no, y su vida estaba completa si lo tenía a su lado… a su esposo, a su caballero que lo sacó de su hogar y realmente luchó hasta conseguirla. Jimmy Porter.


End file.
